


A Visit to Earth-38

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: FlashVibe Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: In which Cisco’s Earth-38 doppelganger keeps dreaming about a guy, and if that’s the start of him getting superpowers, maybe Cisco can help him out





	A Visit to Earth-38

**Author's Note:**

> [ FlashVibe Week Day 2](http://flashvibeweek.tumblr.com/post/174064547638/flashvibe-week-2018-monday-august-6-sunday): Other Earth/Alternative Timeline AU
> 
> Very loosely inspired by [this](http://fezwearingjellybananas.tumblr.com/post/168233413072/the-real-reason-barry-couldnt-find-a-cisco-ramon) ish

“You were the first person I looked for on Earth-38, I couldn’t find a Cisco Ramon,” Barry said. Cisco shrugged.

“I vibed a Cisco with a Supergirl, Earth-38 seems like the best place to start.”

“I guess Jay is my dad’s doppelganger, and he has a different name,” Barry conceded. “But if Earth-38 Cisco has a different name, how will we find him?”

“Facial recognition, the D.E.O. must have something.”

“I don’t think they’ll let us use it just so you can find your doppelganger to tell him- What is you want to tell him?”

“I think he might be starting to develop his vibe powers, I plan on being a better doppelganger mentor than Reverb.”

“Can we even call Reverb a mentor?”

“It’s not a high bar to beat, but I’m sure I can do it. He keeps dreaming about this guy, and I think I should help him find him. It seems important.”

“What guy?”

“That bit is less clear.”

“But we’re going to Earth-38 to help other Cisco find him.”

“I am. You don’t have to.”

“Cisco, you’re the one who called us bffs first, of course I’ll help you. Plus, we can visit Kara, and I can introduce you to James and Winn.”

* * *

“Barry!” Kara flew into his arms and hugged him tight. “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s so good to see you too!” Barry said. “What’s happening on Earth-38?”

“My mother’s alive. Argo survived, she’s there, she’s alive!”

“That’s awesome,” Barry said. “Iris and I have a daughter from the future and I love her with my entire heart.”

“Dude, you literally passed out when Nora showed up,” Cisco said. “Hey, Supergirl.”

“Hi, Cisco!” Kara hugged him. “Does Earth-1 need help again? I’m going to visit my mother tomorrow, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, so now is the best time.”

“We’re good right now,” Barry said. “The Rogues are on their annual summer break, Lisa said Coast City, Linda’s new friend can deal with whatever they’re actually doing in Coast City.”

“Wally’s keeping his eyes open too,” Cisco said. “We’re actually here to find my doppelganger.”

“I thought you couldn’t find a Cisco when you first came here,” Kara asked Barry.

“I couldn’t,” Barry said. “But the Earth-3 Flash is my dad’s doppelganger, and he has a different name, and the Cisco Cisco vibed was on an Earth with a Supergirl.”

“So, either they’re here or we found your doppelganger,” Cisco said. “Barry, you did remember my name is Francisco?”

“Yes.”

“Just checking. We were hoping the D.E.O. might have something, Barry mentioned a guy called Winn?”

“Oh, he’s one of my best friends,” Kara said. “He mentioned wanting to meet you after I told him about you, and Winn and James would both love to see you again, Barry. I can tell them you’re here.”

* * *

“But you were in prison?” Kara asked. “For how long?”

“Just a few weeks,” Barry said.

“I wish you’d said something. That sounds awful, Barry.”

“That’s not even the worst part,” Barry said. Kara’s eyes widened. “But it’s okay, I’ve been seeing a therapist. I should probably tell Doctor Finkel I’m the Flash.”

“I guess we forgot to tell you,” Cisco said. “We were busy trying to get Barry out of prison and stop DeVoe, I didn’t think about it. I assume Wally told the Legends.”

“I haven’t seen any of them,” Barry said. “Just Wally. I’m not even sure Oliver knows, I got a call from him a few days after I got out asking for a lift, but there wasn’t time to stop and chat. He hasn’t mentioned it.”

“If there was one person who was going to know about it, it’s Oliver. He might not live in Central, but at least he lives on the same Earth and in the same time period.”

“But you stopped DeVoe,” Kara said.

“Yeah, we saved the world again,” Barry said. “For another year at least, we hope.”

“That’s good. And that’s James and Winn.”

“I’ll get it.” Barry sped over and opened the door.

“Barry, you’re back,” Winn said.

“Yeah! And this is my best friend, Cisco Ramon.”

“Are you the one who designed the interdimensional extrapolator? That is so cool, how did you do that?”

“Manipulating the vibrations of the multiverse is my superpower,” Cisco said. “Literally.”

“What brings you our Earth?” James asked.

“We’re looking for my Earth-38 doppelganger. But since he might not have the same name as me, we thought facial recognition might help.”

“Winn can help with that, right Winn?”

“Yeah, just let me-”

Someone else knocked on the door.

“It’s Lena,” Kara said. “Um.” She shot over and opened the door. “Lena, hi!”

“Sorry for coming unannounced, Kara-”

“You’re always welcome here. Is there something you need?”

“I was looking for James, I’m meeting and old friend for lunch and- Cisco, you’re here.”

“Um. Hello,” Cisco said.

“I didn’t you knew Kara too.”

“Um. Yes? Barry?”

“She was an Iris, I already kind of knew her, and she just dragged me along, I don’t know how to deal with this situation.”

“What did you do the first time you came here?”

“I just told Kara I’m from another Earth.”

“Sorry, what’s going on?” Kara’s friend Lena asked. “I thought we were meeting at L-Corp?”

Cisco turned to Barry.

“That is the whole reason we’re here.”

Barry ran off.

He was back in less than a second with a Cisco dressed in a suit and with his hair in a bun, and another Barry with a sweater vest, bowtie, and thin framed glasses.

“What just happened?” Cisco-38 asked. “Lena?”

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Lena said.

“Sorry,” Barry said. “Long story short, Cisco and I are from another universe, I assume the three of you have heard of the multiverse?”

“Yes,” Barry-38 said. “You’re suggesting the multiverse theory is true?”

“No, we’re telling you,” Cisco said. He opened a breach, then closed it again. “Barry ran here by accident once, Kara, James, and Winn helped him get home, he told us all about it.”

“Kara?” Lena asked. “James?”

“It’s a long story, we’ll fill you in later,” Kara said.

“Now,” Cisco said. “Have you been near any particle accelerators recently?”

“Me?” Cisco-38 asked. “No.”

“Been murdered in an alternate timeline?”

“Is that something that happens?”

“It’s awful, I don’t recommend it, I still get nightmares. Have you touched any glowing rocks?”

“Is this getting at something?” Barry-38 asked.

“All the Ciscos of the multiverse are connected,” Cisco said. “We vibe each other, and your Cisco has been sending me some pretty strong signals recently, I think he’s developing superpowers.”

“Darling, do you know what he’s talking about?”

“No. All my dreams are just normal dreams.”

“That’s weird,” Cisco said. “Because this guy you kept… Did you just call him darling?”

“Does your Bartholomew not call you that?” Cisco-38 asked. “I assumed from the…” He trailed off and twisted his own wedding ring.

“I go by Barry,” Barry said. “And I’m married to Iris.”

“You have an Iris too?” Barry-38- Bartholomew, apparently- asked.

“I think all of us have an Iris. Earth-2 Iris and Barry are married too.”

“That’s sweet. She’s my best friend. Do you have a Cindy?”

“Our Cynthia is actually from Earth-19.”

“We broke up recently,” Cisco said. “But she can vibe and breach too. I assume your Cindy is your best friend?”

“She is,” Cisco-38 said. “I think she’s run off to elope with Iris this weekend. It was Cindy and Iris meddling that got us a first date. Dante, Cindy, and I started Reymons Industries together, I did the engineering, Dante took on the legal and accounting side, and Cindy took public relations, and so on. Reymons, combining Reynolds and Ramon, you see? They insisted it was mostly me, but I couldn’t have done it without them. We had a break in not too long after we started, back when we were mostly operating out of one of my uncle’s old shipping warehouses, Bartholomew was the forensic scientist they sent. After he solved the case, they decided I was pining, and then Cindy came to me saying she’d organised a meeting with a reporter.”

“Which was actually Iris dragging me out to dinner, also having decided I was pining,” Bartholomew said. “We spent the entire night together, and I proposed three years later at the same restaurant. Though it wasn’t really me that solved the case, it was mostly Joe and his partner, Eddie Thawne, they’d already been looking for Snart and Rory for months.”

“But your evidence was crucial, sweetheart, they couldn’t have done it without you.”

“That’s sweet,” Barry said. “My Cisco and I met because he worked for S.T.A.R. Labs and I got struck by lightning and was in a coma for nine months, which turned out to all be a plan to turn me into the Flash so I could run Doctor Wells, Cisco’s boss, to the future, because he actually wasn’t Doctor Wells, he was the guy who murdered my mother, and because he’d changed time and I hadn’t become the Flash, the paradox meant he lost his powers and was trapped in the past. Then our Eddie died, and because he was Eobard’s ancestor, that erased him from existence.”

“Oh my,” Cisco-38 said.

“But now we’re best friends and we fight crime together. Cisco, are you okay?”

“They’re married.”

“Yeah? You’re my best friend, you’re smart, you’re funny, you’re attractive, it’s not hard to imagine falling in love with you.”

“It’s not that,” Cisco said. “I figure there was probably an Earth out there, there was definitely a brief moment way back when you decided to try and get over Iris that I debated the pros and cons of it. And I assume you took Bartholomew’s name, and that’s why Barry didn’t find you the first time?”

“We hyphenated,” Cisco-38 said.

“Cool. This guy you keep dreaming about.”

“Oh no.”

“I don’t get it,” Winn said.

“It’s not important,” Cisco said. “If you get superpowers, hit me up, Kara’s got an interdimensional extrapolator you can use to call me, or just think really hard, I’ll get the message. Come on, Barry, Earth-1 needs us, let’s go.”

“What’s happening?”

“We left Wally babysitting your daughter.”

“I’m pretty sure Nora’s older than Wally, it’s not really babysitting, it should be fine, right?”

“You know what happened last time.”

“Yeah, we should probably go. Bye, Kara, James, Winn, it was nice to meet you other us!”

“It’s probably a good thing Nora didn’t bring her sister, isn’t it?”

“Probably. I can’t wait to meet her though.”

Cisco opened a breach and they jumped through.

* * *

“That was weird,” Cisco said. He leant against Bartholomew, fingers intertwined. “Does that sort of thing happen a lot in National City?”

“Other Earths are new,” Lena said. “James? Kara?”

“I think I’m still a bit confused,” James said. “You mentioned lunch?”


End file.
